halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo: At the Helm
Introduction The year is 2590. The Sangheili Empire has just recovered from a major economic depression in the early years of the Second Great War. No longer able to hold off New Covenant forces, the Empire called on the now powerful United Nations Space Command to help them in this time of struggle. This short story follows Battlegroup Traverser through the very first battles involving UNSC forces. Roles *Commander Chase Payne - C.O. of the [[UNSC Traverser|UNSC Traverser]] and in command of Battlegroup Traverser *Lieutenant Commander Damian Svoboda - Weapons Officer of the Traverser. He is very close to commanding his first ship. *Captain Tim Bowyer - Leader of the ground forces within Battlegroup Traverser More roles likely. Story Warning: Content below contains strong language. Prologue Date: January 1st, 2690 UNSC Calender Time: 0705 Hours Coordinated Universal Time Location: In orbit near Havana Spaceport The sailors of the Home Fleet were starting to wrap up its new years festivities around the planet. Commander Chase Payne, who was in a Havana Spaceport Tavern, had just downed his third shot of vodka since around half an hour before midnight (he also enjoyed a few cocktails). The Weapons Officer of the Traverser and Payne's good friend, Lieutenant Commander Damian Svoboda, was right next to Payne enjoying a tall glass of draft beer. The two of them were to return back to the ship in just over an hour, and they wanted to spend the last hour making their way to the ship. They each took one last drink then left payment and tip. They went out of the doorway into what was an orbiting mega-mall. It was packed with parties, restaurants, recruitment centers, playgrounds, and even a sports arena. Of course, the main income was the Market Quarter where traders sold and bought their goods. The two officers began walking towards the Military Quarter from which they would ride a shuttle to the ship. As they walked along, they noticed a plethora of people, ranging from homeless roamers to rich miners from the Second Rim. When they arrived at the hangar, they boarded one of three shuttles still docked (seven others were already transporting sailors to their ships). As soon as the small craft lifted off, the two began discussing the upcoming mission. "So, Chase, you finally allowed to tell me what we're doing?" "Actually, yes. I'm just gonna give it to you straight. We're attacking the Covenant." This caught Svoboda off guard. ONI had barely told anybody about this attack. "Wha...What the fuck are you talking about?!?" "Those were my thoughts exactly when ONI told me. But it's true. The Elites hit a pretty damn big depression and now they can't make up for it. They asked for help, so they got it in the form of sixteen destroyers and frigates, and we're in charge of it. And at the Traverser, theres a nice shuttle waiting for you and its headed for the Bloodhound." (Chapter in Progress) Category: Halo: Infinity